Eres Un Maestro, No un Padre
by Kat88-Pbl
Summary: ONE-SHOT . No es la carne y la sangre, sino el respeto, lo que nos hace padres e hijos. Sesshomaru se convierte en un progenitor,enseñara que el no sera un Youkai reflexivo, si algo se quiere se gana. -Un Duro Maestro-.


Un One-shot que encontré escondido entre mi tilichero de computadora! la verdad era un fic completo pero lo hice One shot :P hahaha, asi q no se sorprendan si quedo extraño -.-...

disfrútenlo y gracias por querer compartirlo con los demás lectores! :D, dejen su review chicos! sayonara!

pdd: pronto subiré el capitulo que falta de "true love forgives" (Y) hasta pronto!

sayonara!

atte_ kat-chan

Recomendaciones:

**"** Pensamientos**"**

**-**Diálogos**-**

**...** Cambio de escena

* * *

CAP 1 - **El capitulo perdido, Sesshomaru en roll de padre.****  
**

Aproximadamente mas de veinte años pasaron..Desde la derrota de Naraku, La pelea entre sus sentimientos y el duro embarazo de Lin fueron un reto a competir que no espero pasar en su existencia...

para el Lord de las tierras no fue fácil adaptarse al nuevo estilo de vida que conllevaría a partir del día en que nació su primera Hija. Quien fue el producto de un amor intenso y extraño, entre su amada Lin y el.

Que por cierto, debía aclarar que gracias a los sarcásticos consejos de su orgullosa madre, pudo alargar la longevidad de su hembra. Extenderla mas del triple de lo que envejecen los humanos. Es decir, Muchos años mas...

-Mi señor, no he visto a Naiko.- pregunto la preocupada madre, Hace horas que la chica debio presentarse para la merienda "familiar".

-Debe estar por ahí.- se levanto indiferente sin decir otra palabra. Le desesperaba que Lin fuese tan paranoica, sabia a la perfección que Naiko era la hija del mas poderoso Youkai. Nada malo le pasaría, Y si fuera así, no lo pensaría dos veces para asesinar al maldito que oso tocar a su hermosa hija de dieciocho años humanos..

-P-pero...- dio un leve suspiro.

-Deja de preocuparte.- camino a paso agraciado hasta la salida del palacio. - Si te hace sentir mejor, iré a buscarla.- dijo sin remedio, si no lo asía seria mas tedioso escuchar las constantes ocurrencias de su Lin.

-Gracias mi Lord.- sonrió satisfecha, se acerco a su demonio y clavo un tierno beso. - Iré a ayudar...-

-Sabes que no me gusta que le ayudes a los sirvientes.- de mala gana, se separo dirigiéndose su antigua ruta. No sabia por que la humana tenia ese impulso de ayudar a los de mas bajo nivel.

La hermosa mujer detrás, carcajeo a sus adentros, había jurado que su Mononoke se le tornaron las mejillas rojas al besarle, sin embargo, seso su risa y fue a desobedecer las ordenes de Sesshomaru. De ante mano sabia que el Youkai no estaba ni siquiera acostumbrado a sus afectos, a un después de los años. Pero ya se acostumbraría, tenían una vida "larga" por delante.

En dirección opuesta y mas haya de los confines asignados de sus tierras, recorrió un gran tramo siguiendo el fino olor de su cachorra, hasta encontrarla distraía en el lago.

-Padre, se que estas ahí.- miro por el rabillo del ojo, sacando a flote sus facciones de youkai pura. Por que pese a lo raro que fuese, no heredo la sangre humana de su madre, lo que significaba un golpe de suerte para el orgullo de su gran padre y para el asombro de otros.

- Agudizas bien tus sentidos.- saco a Bakussaiga asiendo un movimiento certero que la joven esquivo.

-Eso se espera de la próxima heredera de las tierras.- ataco con la nueva espada que forjo Toutosai de sus propios colmillos.

-Eso nunca va a pasar.- detuvo el ataque como si nada, tomándola del brazo y empujándola lo mas lejos posible hasta los altos pastos.- Déjate de estupideces y andando..-

-"Sorprendente".- asomo su rostro divertida entre los pastos, admiraba la fuerza y porte de su estoico y sin igual padre. - Algún día te voy a superar.- sacudió la tierra de su armadura y fue a seguir los pasos de Sesshomaru.

El Mononoke la ignoro y camino tranquilamente. tardarse un poco mas en llegar al palacio para pasar mas tiempo con su hija, seria confortante. ya que pronto partiría por días asía unos lejanos castillos. Que bueno que anoche tubo su buena "despedida" con Lin.

-Por que mejor no nos transformamos, así llegaríamos mas rápido.-

-No estas preparada.-

-Si lo estoy, ya se controlar mi poder.- reprocho, Tal ves Naiko no tuviera rasgos ni poder humano, pero como odiaba que sacara la actitud radiante y vivas de Lin. Muy preguntona y rebelde.

-Guarda silencio.- frunció el entre cejo. No es que fuera duro, pero quería seguir la crianza que su madre Irazue le impuso, siempre distante y cruel, que supiera respetar el espacio, a un cuando fuesen padre e hija.

-No es justo.- se cruzo de brazos. - Gran padre siempre es un amargado.- suspiro resignada.

Cuando se trataba de reglas, Sesshomaru era el rey.

-Ya sabes que no te debes de alejar. Alteras a Lin.- cambio el tema, con el único objetivo al que vino.

-Es "madre", ¿Por que nunca le dices así?, siempre es Lin, Lin...-

-No entenderías.-

-¿Te da vergüenza que mama sea humana?- miro de reojo al Demonio, esperándose una reacción de sorpresa, pero lo único que encontró fue desagrado y unos ojos de los cuales el Señor Jaken se desmayaba.

-Si no sabes nada, cierra la boca,.-

-Oh, lo siento.- bajo mirada. - ¡¿Y de verdad no te da vergüenza?!.- cerro los puños enfrente con los ojos brillantes. Ya sabia que no se avergonzaba de Lin, pues siempre los espiaba y veía cuanto amor y afecto le demostraba, que incluso ella carecía eso. Aveces envidiaba a su madre.

-No.- elevo el tono de voz, provocando escalofríos. -¿Por que insistes en preguntarme esas cosas sin sentido?.-

-Etto...bueno...- se le ruborizaron las mejillas. - Es que..-

-No me agrada que balbuces.-

- Me gusta un chico...- pego los dedos indices, nerviosa.

Sesshomaru se le quería venir el mundo abajo. "Un chico". que incomodo, el no estaba calificado para dar conferencias y charlas acerca de eso, por eso Lin era la hembra aquí. -"Rayos".- pensó molestándose, mas que nada, experimentaba un deseo sanguinario de querer exterminar al desafortunado que se fijara en su hija.

-Padre...-

-Eres joven, nadie está a tu altura, eres hija del mas grande Youkai, como para que desperdicies eso con cualquier basura.-

-¡¿Joven?! ¿¡Basura?!, ¡ya soy mayor!, me disgusta que me trates como una cachorra.- esbozo un rostro de enojo. - Y luego te crees como si lo tuvieras todo.-

-Eres una simple cachorra... Y si lo tengo todo- remarco.

-¡Ya déjame de tratar como tal!.- encaro al Lord. - Mi abuela dice que me parezco al gran abuelo Inutaisho, ¡Por que me gustan los humanos y los Hanyous!.- grito con orgullo.

Una bofetada cayo en la mejilla blanca de Naiko, tornándose rojiza sobre sus marcas youkai azules, iguales a las del fallecido abuelo. Obligandola a cerrar la boca.

-Si vuelves hablar, te cortare la lengua. No olvides que tienes que respetarme. Yo elijo con quien debes de estar- se adelanto camino, la joven youkai sonrió burlona y saco su espada, brillando al contraste del sol.

-Entonces, tendré que ganarme el privilegio de no respetarte. Dicen por ahí que me parezco ati en ese aspecto. Comprobemos si es cierto- se puso en guardia con la espada en alto, frunciendo el ceño en batalla. Sesshomaru comprendió entonces y revivió los últimos momentos que paso con su padre, cuando trato de quitarse las legendarias Tensseiga y Tesseiga.

-Peleare si es necesario.- agito la joven su arma. Un poder no muy impresionante, dio en el blanco, cuando el polvo y el humo se disipo, se dio cuenta que ni un solo rasguño sufrió su padre. El Lord saco su espada personal y atento contra su sangre. Una simple batalla que no duro mucho.

Naiko con la furia encima de ser mas débil, los ojos ambarinos se le tornaron carmín, su rostro empezó a desfigurarse, abriéndose paso a una transformación espontanea.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos anonado, su hija tenia superada esa etapa...

Una demonio perro de menor estatura y características mas finas se presento, rabiando ácido de su osico y mirando a su padre con los orbes rojos, muy similar a su abuela, siempre delicada y fina.

Con sus patas delanteras trato de golpear a Sesshomaru, cayendo veneno en la armadura que empezó a desintegrarse al instante.

Motivado en tener un contrincante digna, se transformo tan pronto como terminaron mordiéndose en el suelo. La fuerza de su padre era tan inmensa, que Naiko fue sometida en cuestión de una nada.

Lin escucho los estruendos y no tardo en preocuparse. Su hija estaba hecha en el suelo lastimada, y su amado tan indiferente, entrando al palacio como si nada hubiese pasado. dándose cuenta que había llegado tarde.

-¡Naiko!, ¡que sucedió! .- ayudo a la joven a ponerse de pie.

-Madre...- recobro la cordura.

-Que clase de estupideces hacen tu y tu padre.-

-No es nada...-

- Te llevare para que te curen.-

-No es necesario.- se quito del agarre de su madre, enseñando el poder de curarse.

-Eres una terca.-

-Igual que tu madre...- sonrió casi en un desmayo.

Esa tarde merendaron en silencio, como si de un funeral se tratase, Las miradas de Sesshomaru y Naiko, mencionaban que nada estaba en su lugar. Y Lin le temía a eso, ¿Que hacer en medio de dos Youkais? . Solo observar.

-Ya no tengo apetito.- se levanto, mas una directa del demonio, la sentencio a parar cercas de la puerta de papel.

-No has probado bocado, siéntate y come.- siguió con los ojos cerrados, bebiendo el sake.

-¿Ahora también manipularas mi metabolismo?- ironizo. Luego se retiro sin mirar a sus padres.

Lin guardo silencio, el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-¿Que paso entre ustedes?.- calmada, dejo la taza de te.

-Nada.-

- ¿Pelearon por nada?, no lo creo.- arqueo sus cejas.

-Solo problemas sin importancia.- no quiso dar explicaciones.

La mujer suspiro. - Si algo se, es que ella es igual a ti. Mi lord, Le ruego que no sea dura con ella.-

-La supremacía esta a su alcance, no dejare que se revuelque con nadie impuro.- dio otro sorbo, sin darse cuenta de cual hirientes fueron esas palabras para Lin.

Indignada, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. - Recuerda que soy humana.- miro a Sesshomaru, quien seguía tranquilo. - Creí que habías superado esa negación.- se fue con la vista melancólica, a punto de lagrimear. En la mañana todo era armonía, ¿En que instante se volvió una tormenta?.

El Lord se golpeaba y ajetreaba en su mente lo imbécil que fue al decirle eso a una sentimental mujer que tenia por compañera, era una de las cosas que no pensó decir, Solo fluyo como agua. ¿Y ahora?. ¿Que hacer para pedirle disculpas?.

-Nada.- murmuro. - ¿El taiyoukai pidiendo disculpas?, jamas. Dejaría que las cosas se resolviesen solas. Y si no marchaban como el supuso, ya se las vería después. Por mientras, se concentraba en tomar el embriagante sake.

Dentro de una habitación, decorada a los gustos raros y varoniles de la hija del Lord. Lin se escondió y contemplo a su hija sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando por inercia la Luna menguante de su frente, plasmada en el oscuro cielo.

- Madre, pude olerte y escucharte desde la planta baja.-

Pillada, no obtuvo de otra que salir al aire. - Odio cuando hacen eso.- rió.

-Haha, lo siento madre, es inevitable.-

-¿Como te sientes?.- se sentó a su lado, mirando el espectáculo de estrellas junto a su retoño.

- Bien, nada fuera de lo normal.- se miro el cuerpo ya recuperado.

-No del cuerpo, ¿Como te sientes personalmente?.-

-Ha...pues, no muy bien.- respiro hondo. - hizo que se sintiera muy inútil... Madre...¿Mi padre no me aprecia?.-

-Por que dices eso.-

- Es tan...distante y recatado, que es difícil saber cuando algo le cayo bien.-

-Es por que asi es el.-

-Ufff.- se llevo la mano a la frente. - ¿Como lo toleras?, es un monstruo insensible, No comprende que me agradan los humanos y los Hanyous. siendo que tenga una como madre...-

Lin acaricio la mejilla de su hija y removió el barro seco. - Años de obsérvalo en silencio, me enseñaron a distinguir sus minúsculas "expresiones".-

-¿Años?.- alzo una ceja. - Como esta eso...-

Otra ves la madre se acorralo, sonrojandole las mejillas a punto de cocción, cierto era que su hija no sabia la historia de como se conocieron ella y su amo. ya que decírselo seria una "revelación", pero viendo las circunstancias no le quedaba de otra.

- Veras...- trago duro, empezando a contar desde su antigua familia asesinada, hasta el ultimo día que vivió en la aldea de Inuyasha y creció convirtiéndose en una adolescente, que demostró sentimientos ocultos asía el importante señor de las tierras. Notase que incluyo las partes de acción de su embarazo y todo lo que tubo que pasar junto a su "príncipe" para ser aceptada en su corazón...

Boquiabierta con los ojos desorbitados, Lin movió las manos enfrente de sus ojos, parecía que estaba en un trance.

-¡Mi Padre es un pedofilo!.-

-¡Shh!, si tu padre se entera que te conté, nos cuelga.- sonrió.

-¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?, es difícil imaginar a mi padre de su misma edad y tu de diez años humanos.- un escalofriante viento recorrió su espalda. de imaginárselo le dio bochorno.

-No hallaba el momento, y supuse que ahora es el indicado, ya me di cuenta que estas atravesada por un joven.-

-Si, es un Hanyou.-

Lin rolo los ojos, pegándose en la frente. -. Ya sabia, Debí suponerlo, Por eso estaba tan colérico e irritable. - le dedico ojos de regaño a Naiko. - Lo sacaste de sus cabales, ¿cierto?.-

-Etto...si.-

-Hay Naiko, en que estabas pensando.-

- ¡Hag!, es un egoísta.- cruzo los brazos. - ¡Mira que el ha pasado por todo eso!, ¿¡Y se avergüenza de mi!?, Es un cobarde..-

-No es un cobarde...- afirmo Lin.

-¡No lo defiendas!.-

-No lo estoy defendiendo Naiko.- se paro, - Solo lo comprendo.- suavizo su voz y camino a la puerta. - Tienes que saber que hace falta bastante valor para no sentir orgullo...- ahogo sus palabras y se retiro. Era hora de que su hija reflexionara.

Naiko se quedo con las ultimas emociones de esa dramática y rara charla que tubo con su joven madre. Se recostó con los brazos debajo de su cabeza y sonrió.

-Sandeces...- bostezo y cerro los ojos amarillos, mirando irónicamente a través de sus parpados.

En la Mañana, el cantar de las aves hogareñas hicieron que pegara un grito y despertase de un tirón, cayendo del alto futon asía el suelo, donde se incorporo y sobo su cabeza con dolor. El golpe fue fuerte.

-Estúpidas aves...- rabio con fuerza, si no fuera por que a su madre le encantaban, ya las hubiera descuartizado o devorado.

De pronto, Jaken toco la puerta con fuerza, solo dos simples toques, y al ver que nadie respondía, entro sin permiso, admirando a su nueva ama y joven princesa. Que desde Lunas atrás, tubo que acostumbrarse a su casi cruel comportamiento déspota.

-Jaken...es muy temprano, ¿Que quieres?.- se levanto y acomodo su cabello platinado.

-El amo bonito te espera abajo.-

-Hag, ¿Ahora que quiere?.- bostezo de nuevo. - Esperaba que se largara por la madrugada-

-¡Hay pero que impertinente eres al hablarle así a tu gran padre!.- agito su báculo de dos cabezas a los lados, provocando gracia en la youkai.

-Descuida, una ves que termine con el, no habrá necesidad que digas eso.- Rió.

-¡Altanera!.-

-Relájate abuelo Jaken.- palpo la cabeza del demonio verde, como si fuera un niño, asiéndole saber que su baja estatura nunca seria de respeto. - Eso nunca pasara...- sonrió, - Oh quizás si...- carcajeo.

-No me parece gracioso.- concluyo. Escoltando a Naiko desde su habitación hasta el gran patio del Ala Este, donde Sesshomaru estaba recargado en el árbol de cerezos, cruzado de brazos y una mirada perdida en las nubes. Como si tramara algo.

-Aquí esta amo bonito, me retiro.- inclino su cabeza en reverencia. Mientras que la Peli Plateada torcía los ojos de aburricion.

-Buenos días padre, ¿Se puede saber para que me has llamado?.-

-Creo que tu actitud sigue sin mejorar.-

- Tu y yo sabemos que ese no es el tema.- evadió. - Mi madre me contó toda la verdad, No se como puedes restringirme las cosas que tu has hecho..-

Al youkai pareció molestarle el comentario, asiendo un disgusto con su nariz y entre cejo. - No quiero que sigas mis pasos. Elige los tuyos sin necesidad de admirarte.-

-No me admiro.-

-Lo haces de mi.- respondió inteligente.

Naiko apretó sus labios, - Entonces, ¿Te ha quedado claro que me gusta un chico Hanyou?-

-Nunca lo mencionaste,- abrió sus ojos, reflejando que la noticia no le sentó bien.

-Ahora lo sabes..-

-¿Piensas que te voy a dejar?.-

-¡Otra vez con eso!, ¡No me interesa si me dejas o no, yo quiero estar con el!- piso con fuerza el suelo con su pie derecho.

Sesshomaru se le acabo la paciencia esta vez. Tomándola del cuello y alzándola en el aire, clavando sus garras venenosas en la piel resistente de su hija.

- Tu no eres nadie para decidir antes que tu padre.-

-S-sueltame...- sostuvo la muñeca del Mononoke con su fuerza.

- ¡Mi señor! - se escucho a lo lejos la voz de una mujer. - ¡No le haga daño!.- llego con suma rapidez a la atroz escena.

-Estas interfiriendo Lin. Retírate.- apretó mas el cuello de la joven Mononoke, asiendo que gimiera de dolor. - Solo así aprenderá acatar una orden .- la tiro en frente como advertencia, el no daba segundas oportunidades.

Naiko se cubrió el cuello con las dos manos, tragando aire como si fuera a morir, a pesar de ser youkai, el veneno fluía por su cuerpo.

-Por favor, se lo suplico...- apretó las mangas sueltas del kimono de Sesshomaru, implorando por su hija. mas sin embargo al youkai le importo poco, esta seria la primera vez en que no complacería a su amada humana.

-¡No madre!, - capto las atención de sus progenitores, apoyándose en su espada para incorporarse. Lin retrocedió y se llevo las manos al pecho asustada. Como toda madre haría por angustia.

- Si me sigues defendiendo, no podre demostrarle a "Padre" de lo que soy capaz.- se levanto finalmente, enseñando su rostro dignamente. - Solo así, derrotándolo, seré capaz de adaptar el camino de la"supremacía",entonces, podre elegir libremente mi destino. Recuerda que Soy la Nieta del Gran general Inutaisho y la Dama de los tiempos Irazue. Hija del Lord Sesshomaru, y aunque la sangre humana no corra por mis venas, Mi alma es de una...- Alzo su espada y apunto contra el demonio blanco. - De una Humana.-

Sesshomaru se canso de escuchar el monologo cursi e irritante de su hija, pero no podía negar que la youkai tenia coraje y valentía, al estarse enfrentando a el, a un después de que la derroto y humillo el día anterior.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?.- desenvaino a Bakussaiga. - Bien.- Agilizo su cuerpo y comenzó la batalla.

Naiko no se sintió desprevenida, así que pudo contener los ataques feroces de Sesshomaru. Devolviéndolos con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior. Pareciera que la heredera del Oeste, recobrara una esencia desconocida incluso para su propio padre. Por que apenas y la batalla comenzó y no lograba derrotarla completamente. La golpeaba y la aventaba numerables veces, pero ella seguía en pie a pesar de los raspones, heridas y hematomas que sufría mientras Sesshomaru seguía casi intacto. ¿Acaso hoy seria el día en que el Lord del Oeste seria superado?.

-Jamas me voy a rendir.- sudo gotas de sangre de la blanca frente maltratada, tiñendo esa hermosa luna purpura de carmín.

-Es mejor que cambies de idea, o terminaras asesinada por mi propia mano.- crujió los dedos, enseñando sus garras.

-Te recuerdo, que no eres el único con garras.- recapitulo la lucha interminable. Direccionando otro ataque que estallo entre dos cuerpos, levantando el polvo y la pastura de las extensiones terrales.

Lin no era la única expectante de la lucha, si no también Jaken, guardias y sirvientes del palacio, abriendo la boca donde la quijada llegaba en el suelo, si no es que mas abajo. ¿Seria capaz el Lord acabar con su propia hija?, eso era algo de lo que no se perderían.

-"Por kami, que esto termine ya..."-

-No te preocupes Lin, no creo que el amo bonito termine con Naiko.- hablo el simpático sapo. Notando la tremenda preocupación de la cría humana.

-¿Entonces por que llora maestro Jaken?.- Admiro las manguitas cafés del youkai cubriendo las lagrimas.

-Niña tonta, estoy llorando por que...por que...- soltó un chillido. Lin no pudo evitar sonreír. Pese a los años, a Jaken nunca se le quitaría lo cómico.

El conflicto duro bastante tiempo, golpes y mas golpes llovían con sangre, El combate parecía no progresar y Sesshomaru estaba a la deriva. Cuando finalmente, Naiko termino en el suelo, con su espada regada en otro sitio, dando por completo el pleito familiar.

-¿Te has cansado?, Parece que después de todo, no eres digna de mi respeto. Al dejarte llevar por esos pensamientos, estas apresurando tu vida. Me das lastima...- guardo a Bakussaiga, re acomodando detrás de la oreja los mechones sueltos.

-A-aun no...- hizo fuerza, quedando de rodillas, temblandole las manos de agotamiento. Entristeciendo su mirada asía abajo.

No es que fuera dramática, No es que fuera débil, No es que fuera irracional...Pero todo esto se trataba de algo que nadie comprendería...

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja. ¿De donde saca voluntad su hija para seguir?.

-Esto no termina aquí.- se las arreglo para elevarse en el aire y comenzar una transformación espontanea. Representándose a si misma como una Youkai de porte elemental. Gruñendo y ladrando, mostrando esos largos colmillos cercas de las marcas en sus mejillas.

-Naiko...- murmuro Lin. Regresando en el tiempo, recordando el día en que nació, hasta verla convertirse en esa fiera... sin duda era la hija legitima del Lord.

El poderoso y verdadero Yako se dejo ver también, imponiendo orden y reglas. Aquí en todo lo ancho de sus dominios, el era el único dominante...

Los dos perros libraron batalla, mordiendo y destajando pedazos de carne y abriendo las heridas antiguas, mirándose y rodeándose con la mirada, caminando en paso elegante uno tras otro, decidiendo quien de los dos demostraba ser mas fuerte, y adentro de cada uno, se debatía el pensamiento y conexion de sus cuerpos, una urgencia sanguinaria. Era todo o nada.

Hasta que...

Padre e hija tambaleaban de lado, el masculino seguía en pie, mientras la otra ya se arrodillaba, convirtiendo esos peligrosos ojos rojos, en unos tiernos y cansados.

Una luz cegadora los envolvió a ambos, regresando a la forma humanoide que todos conocían.

El ambiente se torno espeso, el viento resoplaba y los sujetos presentes guardaban silencio. Solo fue Lin quien rompió el hielo y socorro a su hija, inclinando su cabeza para limpiar el polvo de su bello rostro demoníaco.

Sesshomaru traslado un paso adelante. Las dos miraron al mismo tiempo al Youkai con cierto temor, Pero lo único que logro hacer el Lord, fue hacer un expresionismo de un "si", asintiendo con la mirada, girando sobre sus talones y dirigirse al exterior. Esto daba a entender que después de todo, la renegada joven, libro su competencia, mereciendo el respeto de su padre como lo tenia prometido. Ni Inuyasha u otro ser, logro agotarlo de esa manera como lo hizo ella...

-L-lo logre...- sonrió agónica.

Lin aseo los hilos de sangre de los labios de Naiko.- Así parece...-

...

_Cuatro Meses Después..._

__-Madre, Estaré bien.- rolo sus ojos. Subiendo costales y otras cosas en el Lomo de A-Un

-¿Segura?, Hay muy peligro ahí afuera y...-

- Descuida, Estas hablando con migo.- alardeo.

-A un así...-

- Nunca podre convertirme en una poderosa Youkai si sigues "sobre protegiéndome" de esa manera.- poso sus brazos en las caderas. - Ademas, iré acompañada de Ryunosuke,.- se refirió al Hanyou que tenia ahora por "compañero". Una mezcla entre Ryu Youkai (Dragón demonio) y Humano.

-Entiendo..-

Naiko vio la mirada triste de su madre, tomándola por los hombros para elevar su vista. - Mi destino es vagar hasta convertirme en una poderosa Youkai, así podre venir y derrotar a gran padre, y ser la heredera de estas tierras.- suspiro. - No me iré por mucho, y si es así, seguirás joven.-

-Muy graciosa,.- contuvo su risa y la abrazo. acercándose al oído puntiagudo de la Mononoke para susurrarle sus ideas.- Tu padre esta esperándote afuera, pero no le digas que...-

-Ya sabia, pude olerlo a kilómetros de aquí.- guiño su ojo.

-Odio cuando hacen eso.- se cruzo de brazos. - Buena suerte.-

-Arigato, Oka-san.- reverencio, Tomo las riendas del fiel dragón y camino a la salida. Y a una distancia considerable ahí estaba el agraciado Demonio esperándola con su fría mirada, como si no le importase que se marchara.

Al ver que Sesshomaru no expreso algo comprometedor o importante. Simplemente paso de largo junto A-un.

-¿Ya te vas con ese híbrido?.- miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Tienes algún problema?.-

-No.-

-Entonces, no veo el caso de discutir.- refirió secamente. Desde aquella Lucha, sus signos infantiles cambiaron a ser maduros. Dándose cuenta que la relación entre su padre y ella nunca seria amorosa y normal. Aunque supiera que se preocupaba por ella en todo momento.

-Ten..- estiro lo que parecía una espada envuelta en un fina tela marrón. - Es un viaje largo.-

La joven desconfió al inicio, sin embargo, observar que el demonio se impacientaba, se aventuro en cogerla rápidamente.

-Aprende a usarla y entenderla, una vez hecho, búscame para arreglar cuentas.- deslizo sus pies, dedicándole una despedida amarga. alejándose al palacio y descansar por fin a solas a lado de Lin. Admitiendo que fue entretenido ser un padre, sobre todo ejemplar y duro. Sintiendo una pizca de orgullo y confortación.

La albina se creyó incrédula y destapo el artefacto. Abriendo los ojos como dos masas solares impactadas por un potente ataque...

-Tensseiga- dijo asombrada, contemplando el contraste brillante de la muy bien cuidada espada en su funda.

Sonrió en victoria y complacida. Sabia que en algun escondrijo del corazón de su poderoso padre, ella cabía como una importante parte de su ser. Al confiarle el poderoso Colmillo Sagrado, que significaba una sola cosa "Respeto y "Dignidad".

- ¡Gran padre!.- grito a pulmón, siendo incensario para sus agudos oídos. - Un buen padre vale por cien maestros.-

Su mentor la vio por el perfil de su rostro, aceptando con una minúscula sonrisa el hecho de que tenia razón. Así es como deberían de ser las cosas...

* * *

REVIEWS REVIEWS! PARA MI FIC! ¿Q LES PARECIÓ? A MI SI ME GUSTO, YA ME IMAGINO A ESTEEEE GRAN DEMONIO EN UN ROLL DE PADRE!

DEJEN SUS REVIIIEWWWS!


End file.
